Shark Week
by albino pocky
Summary: Ludwig has talked Gilbert into spending the day with him. Only Gilbert doesn't really know what that is going to entail.


America had done it again. Prussia swore that the next time he saw that burger eating numbskull he'd kill him. And Prussia never broke his swears. He opened his mouth to say something when the shark came rushing at him.

"AHHHHHH! WEEEEEEST!"

Gilbert fell back onto the couch, bowl of popcorn spilling over him and dotting his pure white hair and shirt with the little yellow purrs. He swore with every German curse he knew as his brother laughed and popped one of the now decorative popcorns in his mouth.

"I thought you were supposed to be Prussia." Ludwig laughed. "Scared of a little show on sharks?" the younger but taller blond teased.

The albino scowled, dusting the food off of him before settling back down on the couch, Though not as close to the German as he had been before.

"Hey now." Germany protested, looking over at the Prussian with a mock hurt expression. "Don't be like that." Ludwig reached over, wanting to pull the other back into his arms but only succeeding in getting smacked away.

"Fuck you." Gilbert huffed. He pulled his legs up, sitting with them crossed, and folding his arms over his chest. He wasn't moving. Ludwig could consider this punishment for making him watch this stupid "Shark Week" thing.

Of course as soon as the next shark attack flashed across the screen, the albino screamed and jumped right back into his brother's arms.

Ludwig gave a bit of a triumphant laugh, holding the smaller man close. "Don't worry." he said, voice low. "I'll protect you."

Gilbert muttered something that seemed an incoherent mix of angered Russian and German before conceding and laying his head against his brother's chest. He growled lightly at the feeling of Ludwig stroking his hair. Though he had to admit it felt kind of nice. The albino turned his head up looking at his brother. "How do you stand watching shit like this?" he grumbled, ego still bruised from his earlier display of cowardice.

The blonde's chest rumbled with a quiet laugh. When he wasn't being an ass, Gilbert could be quiet cute. "It's factual." he said. "And to the point."

The albino flashed a sly grin. West had left himself wide open. "Right. So your tiny brain can understand." he nodded. He wouldn't have been Prussia if he'd missed that.

Ludwig's smile fell into a scowl. His brother wasn't cure anymore. The older male had once again succeeded in insulting his intelligence and masculinity at the same time. "No." he said. "Besides bruder." he muttered, shifting the older male to demonstrate just how much stronger he was than the other. Ludwig leaned down next to his brother's ear, whispering deeply. "I like seeing you scared." he chuckled, before pulling away.

Shudders show down Gilbert's spine as the other male spoke. Sometimes Germany could just rip the smart assed comebacks right out of his mouth couldn't he? He huffed, turning away from Ludwig. The proud Prussian didn't like being teased unless he was sure it was leading somewhere. "I'm not Feliciano." he growled. "I don't lie being coddled and teased." he older male huffed. "West, if you like doing that crap then go back to that stupid Italian brat and leave me alone."

Ludwig sighed. Gilbert could be such a drama queen sometimes. He was always like this when something didn't go his way. Germany could always probe deeper to find out what was bugging him, but sensing that it would most likely make his older brother angrier he resigned from opening his mouth. Instead he just sat in silence, Gilbert in his laps and his arms around him.

Prussia, unable to stand the quiet, began to talk again. He didn't even bother to make sure Ludwig was listening. He didn't, wouldn't, even look up at the other.

Ludwig, used to order and restraint, could feel his self control being to dwindle. He was trying to pay attention to the T.V. but his brother's voice was covering up what the narrator was saying! Germany could practically feel his eye twitching. He reached around his brother and hit the volume button on the remote.

"…sharks can smell a drop of blood in the water from a mile away. Their teeth can cut through human flesh as if it were a piece of notebook paper. Once the victim's blood spills, more sharks can approach and a feeding frenzy can ensue, leaving the victim completely dismantled…"

A cry of fear came from the Prussian's throat as he turned and buried his head in the other man's chest. His pale hands clenched at the shirt, threatening to rip the fabric to shreds.

Blue eyes stared down at the top of Gilbert's pure white hair, Ludwig gave a sound that was a mix of a sigh and a chuckle as he draped his arms across his brother's shoulders, The taller male pulled closer, letting his arms lide down to the albino's waist, Prussia made a grunting sound as Ludwig's hands found their way to his hips. The wound made the other smirk. He chuckled, fingers massaging circles into the bony hips.

"Fuck West." the albino muttered, crimson eyes turning up to meet blue. "Stop already." he said, trying not to pant.

The German smirked, looking down at his older brother, "Panting already?" he teased, chuckling. "Gee East. I know we haven't done anything in a while but I thought for sure someone like the Great Promiscuous Prussia would be able to get as much as he wanted."

Prussia scowled. He leaned in, eyes glued to Ludwig's. "I can." he breathed. "It's just that Francis is off fighting England over something and Antoooonioooo~ is busy." he cooed.

Ludwig stared darkly back at his brother. He just couldn't help the waves of jealousy coursing through him. The way Gilbert talked so fondly about France and Spain set him on fire. Why couldn't Prussia just admit that he had missed him?

The albino smirked, standing up. "Enjoy your show West. I'm getting some beer then going to meet Francis~ and Spain~ at the bar." he teased, turning to leave.

Germany was up before the other could leave the room. He grabbed Gilbert by the waist, exciting a yelp from the older man. Ludwig threw his struggling brother over his shoulder. He gave him a shark-like grin, carrying him to the bedroom. "I'll tell France and Spain you cancelled."


End file.
